Of tests and examination
by Elliot-Janus
Summary: After transferring to an academy that was recommended by her mother, Mizutani Shizuku found herself in a situation she didn't want to happen. A certain smiling sadist found her interesting. The question is, will he stop following her? Oh Shizuku, Fuji Syusuke isn't one who backs away. A series of one shot connected to 'The equation she can't solve'


Of tests and examinations

By paperandink

Summary: After transferring to an academy that was recommended by her mother, Mizutani Shizuku found herself in a situation she didn't want to happen. A certain smiling sadist found her interesting. The question is, will he stop following her? Oh Shizuku, Fuji Syusuke isn't one who backs away.

A series of drabbles connected to The Equation she can't solve.

A/n: This is set in the same timeline. However, some of them don't revolve to this pairing. I'll put some for my OC's and other pairings for Shizuku. Beware of grammar, words, stoicism and frustrated comedy.

Disclaimer: Mitty is too good and Fuji is irresistable. I'm too awesome if I own them.

The first thought that appeared in his mind when she set her feet on the class room was pleased. It's not like he has power to be able to know the future. In fact, he wished he had. But what made him think that was her face. Stoic and grim, just like Tezuka. Those brown eyes that expresses the hungriness in learning. Or those lips that was always set in a thin line. He can't comprehend what made her stoic.

For the first time in his middle school years, he found another person who was both amusing and intriguing. How he love to talk to her. That would be an amazing idea. Realizing that his thoughts made him stare at her, who in turn never bother to look at him, he smiled sweetly. His most sweet coated smile was set throughout the whole period.

Rivamikaislovesasuhinaismydessert

He noticed her being unsociable. She never talked to anyone. Whenever there are group projects, she do it all by herself. Never did she seek for help.

He tried to approached her but failed epically. One time when he and Eiji was walking to the tennis court he tried to call her. But she never flicked her shoulder-lenghth hair to look back and see who it was or maybe flinched. He expected a reaction but nothing happened.

Another time was when there was a sport fest in Seishun Gakuen.

The tennis team wasn't allowed to play tennis since they're so good at it, so he played volleyball. It was an easy game so the team he played with won. A lot of student were there but her chestnut brown hair isn't present. After winning, he would usually celebrate it with the tennis team on Taka-san's Sushi place but instead he went to the back side of the school. Fate loved to play, but in his case her target was Mizutani Shizuku. She was there , sitting under the tree.

He walked towards her when he noticed her sleeping. He took off his team's jacket and sat beside her. It was peaceful celebrating the school fest like this. He fell asleep because of exhaustion and maybe relaxation. When he opened his eyes, Tezuka was waking him up. There is no trace of Mizutani-san.

"What's wrong Fuji?"

"Nothing's wrong Tezuka. Shall we go?"

"Ah."

He failed again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After so many attempts, he decided to do his contingency plan: corner her .

It was recess when his classmates decided to go outside. The classroom was empty except for him and Mizutani. As usual, silence enveloped them. But an unexpected thing happened. He himself didn't notice it but before he could came up with an answer, he walked towards her. He stared at her with his cerulean eyes. She just set her eyes at him after stretching, eyes filled with boredom.

And so he spoke.

"..you sure want to be isolated , don't you Mizutani-san? Aren't you lonely?"

He expected her to ignore him and do her calculus but she replied.

"Nothing's wrong with that Fuji-san. Now if you'll excuse me I'm busy." She said while focusing on the paper work.

"Tell me, Mizutani-san, is it okay if I became your, uh, chatmate? I would like to know more about you."

He was met by silence.

"I'll take that as a yes. Please treat me well, Shizuku-chan." He laughed when he saw her blushed and looked away.

Things will be interesting from now on.


End file.
